Depois do pôr do sol
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: James irá se casar com Lily Evans e Severus sente que nunca mais poderá ser feliz.


**Título: ****Depois do Pôr do Sol**| **Autora: **Sandra Longbottom| **Personagem:** Severus Snape/James Potter |** Categoria:** U/A | **Classificação: **K | **Gênero:** Romance | **Formato:** One-shot |**Idioma:** Português |

**Sinopse:** James irá se casar com Lily Evans e Severus sente que nunca mais poderá ser feliz.

**Notas:**

**1) **Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem. E sim a J.K. Rowling e a Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. Essa fanfic não tem nenhum fim lucrativo, é pura diversão.

Boa Leitura!

**S.L.**

Severus estava sentado em um banco de pedra, enquanto, á sua frente havia uma enorme extensão de areia branca e o mar, límpido e azul, estava calmo, com pequenas ondulações. Observava o pôr do sol, enquanto grossas lágrimas caíam por seu pálido rosto. Seu companheiro, James, iria se casar amanhã com Lily Evans, porque ela afirmava que esperava um filho dele e ameaçara fazer um escândalo se ele não se casasse com ela. E, caso isso acontecesse, a sociedade bruxa o pressionaria, pois não era visto com bons olhos um homem abandonar uma mulher grávida, se o filho fosse seu.

Quando soubera da gravidez de Evans, confrontara de imediato James, que lhe tinha jurado que nunca tinha tocado na ruiva, muito menos se deitado com ela. E o Slytherin acreditava nele. James nunca lhe mentiria, nem mesmo quando era uma situação tão grave como essa. Ele sentia que Lily tinha armado tudo para ficar com a fortuna de James, pois a família Potter era das mais ricas do Mundo Mágico, seguida pelos Malfoys.

O moreno, sentindo as lágrimas turvando sua visão, fechou os olhos e as sentiu caindo pelo rosto. Suspirou, abriu os olhos e limpou as lágrimas com a manga da capa. Tinha saudades de James, de seu riso malicioso, de seus beijos travessos. O desejava ter, por uma noite, para matar saudades. Desejava o beijar novamente, se fosse preciso, uma ultima vez.

Há semanas que não se encontravam, porque Lily poderia descobrir e infernizar a vida de James, e isso o estava matando lentamente por dentro.

Pensou em impedir o casamento mas, de certeza que, era barrado antes de lá chegar. Aurors e a Ordem da Fênix estariam protegendo o local, para que nenhum desconhecido com más intenções entrasse.

Olhou para o chão e, sentindo as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, se limpou novamente á capa. Fechou os olhos e se lembrou da primeira conversa civilizada entre ele e Potter.

Os dois se encontravam no sétimo ano, em uma normal aula de Poções, quando Slughorn tivera a ideia de fazer pares misturados de Gryffindors e Slytherins, para realizarem a Poção da Invisibilidade. O escândalo tinha sido imediato. Os alunos gritaram, revoltados, com o professor, que se mostrou implacável. Perante o olhar chocado de seus alunos, escolhera cada par a dedo. Quando seu nome fora pronunciado, Severus rezou mentalmente para que ficasse com Lily, mas, como o destino adorava lhe pregar peças, o professor falou o nome de Potter, deixando os dois garotos chocados.

Os garotos ainda tentaram argumentar contra a escolha, mas o professor não permitiu, e Severus ficou em choque. Teria que trabalhar com Potter. E um pensamento o afligiu:

"_Vou trabalhar com Potter! NÃO! A gente vai se matar! É impossível ficarmos juntos!"_ O professor escreveu o que era necessário no quadro, mesmo sobre os resmungos de alguns alunos e mandou o Gryffindor ir para seu lado. Severus sentiu Potter se sentando a seu lado e seu corpo congelou de imediato. Potter se virou para ele e disse, rispidamente:

-Eu não gosto de você, Snape. E tenho certeza que você também não gosta de mim. Por isso, temos que trabalhar o mais depressa possível para não ficarmos muito tempo juntos.

Severus acenou afirmativamente, magoado com as palavras do Gryffindor, mas não demostrou. Durante essa aula, não conversaram muito. Tentavam falar o mínimo possível, mas perceberam que, para terem uma boa nota, não só precisavam de se empenhar como precisavam de ouvir as opiniões um do outro.

No início, a convivência não foi fácil para nenhum dos dois. Sempre que eram obrigados a trabalhar, alguma coisa ficava errada e discutiam. Muitas vezes, foram encontrados discutindo pelos professores e tiveram detenções, ou foram para a enfermaria, por lançarem feitiços um no outro.

Nas detenções, Potter se metia com ele e Severus revidava. Estava farto do Gryffindor, que parecia adorar o importunar. Desejava nunca mais o ver. Só queria ter um pouco de paz. E foi assim durante alguns meses.

Mas, uma noite, depois de ter estudado DCAT na biblioteca, encontrou Potter no corredor. Tentou se desviar do Gryffindor, mas ele cambaleou e o encostou á parede.

-Potter! – Rosnou, furioso mas, vendo o olhar de sensualidade do colega, se calou, assustado.

-Snape. – Falou o Gryffindor, manhosamente. O Slytherin o cheirou e percebeu que seu hálito cheirava a álcool.

-Se afaste de mim! – Rosnou novamente, mas Potter não se mexeu. Tentou o empurrar, mas ele era demasiado forte. Seus olhares se encontraram e, antes que Severus pudesse dizer algo, James encostou os lábios deles nos seus. O Slytherin arregalou os olhos, chocado, mas percebeu que os lábios do Gryffindor eram cheios e quentes. Não pode evitar fechar os olhos e aproveitar o momento. James aproveitou e abriu levemente a boca deixando que a sua língua escapasse para a boca do Slytherin. Severus, se apercebendo do movimento, se afastou de rompante e tocou em seus lábios, notando que estavam inchados. Se apercebendo do que tinha acontecido, arregalou os olhos, sentindo sua respiração entrecortada e seu coração a mil.

Se olharam mais uma vez e o Slytherin percebeu que os olhos de Potter eram castanhos e que brilhavam intensamente. Antes que o Gryffindor pudesse dizer algo, o Slytherin o empurrou e correu para a sala comunal dos Slytherins, com o mesmo pensamento: _"Meu primeiro beijo. Meu primeiro beijo foi com Potter! E.. gostei…"_

Gritou a senha para o quadro, entrou na sala comunal e correu para seu dormitório. Se atirou para cima da cama, pensando no beijo. Adormeceu pensando no moreno de olhos castanhos.

No dia seguinte, nenhum deles dirigiu a palavra ao outro. Severus tinha vergonha do que tinha acontecido. E era tudo culpa de Potter. As memórias do beijo vinham constantemente em seus pensamentos, e não podia evitar sorrir, mas logo ficava sério. Sentiu que estava enlouquecendo. Ele deveria odiar Potter e, agora, sorria sempre que pensava nele.

Constantemente, olhava discretamente para o Gryffindor durante as aulas e percebeu que ele também o observava. Sempre que seus olhares se cruzavam, o Slytherin desviava o olhar, ruborizado e James sorria bobamente.

Passados uns meses, uma noite, Severus estava em seu salão comunal, com um livro no meio das pernas, mas seus pensamentos estavam em James Potter, o leão que tinha roubado seu coração e o deixava muitas noites sem dormir. De repente, sua coruja negra, Salazar, entrou de rompante pela janela. Felizmente, para o moreno, estava sozinho. A coruja pousou na sua perna e Severus retirou uma carta da pata da coruja, que piou e levantou voo. O Slytherin fitou a carta, por uns momentos, curioso, mas logo a rasgou e leu:

_Severus, se encontre comigo nas Estufas. Precisamos de conversar. J.P_

Reconheceu de imediato a letra de Potter. Pensou em não ir, poderia se tratar de uma armadinha, mas a curiosidade em saber o que Potter queria falou mais alto. Subiu as escadas e entrou em seu dormitório, percebendo que alguns dos seus colegas já estavam dormindo. Olhou para o relógio, que estava em cima do criado mudo e viu que era meia noite. Guardou o livro, desceu as escadas e saiu do salão comunal. Deu uma vista de olhos ao corredor, e percebeu que estava vazio. Subiu as escadas e saiu da escola sem ser visto.

Correu para as estufas e, quando lá chegou, viu Potter, de costas voltadas para si, observando umas gardênias. Percebeu que o Gryffindor estava ansioso. Pigarreou e o Gryffindor se virou, assustado mas, ao o ver, sorriu e falou:

-Snape, eu….eu queria falar com você.

-Já estou aqui, Potter. – Falou Snape, tentando soar frio, mas sentia seu coração batendo descompassadamente. – O que deseja?

James olhou fixamente para Severus, que se remexeu, inquieto. Abriu a boca para falar, mas o Gryffindor se dirigiu rapidamente para o Slytherin e o prensou contra a parede. Snape o fitou assustado, sentindo seu coração batendo rapidamente. Temeu que Potter o machucasse mas o Gryffindor olhou fixamente para seus olhos, aproximou seu rosto do dele e o beijou delicadamente. Severus fechou os olhos, suspirou e relaxou, sentindo novamente os lábios macios do Gryffindor. Era bom o sentir novamente.

Nenhum deles soube quanto tempo ficaram se beijando. Por fim, quando o ar começou faltando, se afastaram lentamente e se olharam nos olhos. Severus percebeu que os olhos de Potter estavam mais brilhantes e sedentos por mais e suas bochechas estavam rosadas. Tocou nas suas e percebeu que estavam quentes. James respirou fundo, tentando buscar um pouco de ar e admitiu:

-Snape, quer dizer… Severus, eu tenho que falar uma coisa para você. Eu… eu te amo.

Severus ficou em choque ao ouvir as palavras do Gryffindor. Embora já tivesse sonhado com o Gryffindor lhe dizendo essas palavras, nunca imaginou as ouvir realmente.

Tentou ver uma mentira nos olhos do moreno, mas não encontrou. Percebeu que falava a verdade e tentou falar:

-Potter…eu…

-Por favor, Severus. – Implorou Potter, o interrompendo. – Eu sei que sempre maltratei você, mas é que você mexe comigo. Com meus sentimentos, minhas emoções. Eu fico louco quando o vejo.

Snape arregalou os olhos, espantado demais para respondeu e o Gryffindor continuou, tocando em seu rosto com um dedo:

-Seus olhos negros, seu cabelo… eu o desejo tanto, Severus. Mas, droga… – Disse, se afastando do Slytherin, que se assustou com o movimento brusco – Eu sei que você não gosta de mim. Nem me suporta.

Snape olhou para James, espantado. Nunca pensou ouvir tais palavras vindas do Gryffindor. Não se contendo, falou:

-Mas eu não te odeio. – Potter o olhou, surpreendido e o Slytherin, percebendo que não podia negar seus sentimentos, continuou – Eu também te amo.

James sorriu, emocionado e abraçou Severus com delicadeza. O Slytherin suspirou e sentiu o perfume de Potter, que era suave para seus sentidos. Se olharam nos olhos e, lentamente, aproximaram seus rostos. Seus lábios se tocaram timidamente e Severus suspirou, gemendo de seguida. Não conseguia pensar em mais nada, só em Potter o beijando. James colocou suas mãos nos cabelos do Slytherin, percebendo que eram macios e o puxou mais para si, aprofundando o beijo. Severus o abraçou de volta, querendo sentir o corpo dele sobre o seu. Novamente, pareceu que o tempo tinha parado. O ar começou faltando e, lentamente, se afastaram. Se olharam nos olhos e Severus decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

-Potter, eu…

-Por favor, Severus, me chame de James. – Pediu o Gryffindor. Snape hesitou, mas lhe fez a vontade.

-_James_… – Sussurrou seu nome e o Gryffindor sorriu. Adorou ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado por Severus.

-O que vai acontecer agora, James? – Perguntou Severus, com receio. – Eu sou um Slytherin e você um Gryffindor, um Maroto.

O Gryffindor o abraçou e prometeu:

-Nada de errado vai acontecer. Eu prometo. – E se beijaram novamente, selando a promessa.

E assim tinha começado o namoro deles. Tentaram esconder de todos, mas Sirius logo desconfiou dos sumiços do amigo. Após o seguir uma tarde e o ver com Snape, no lago, fizera um enorme escândalo. James se mostrara irredutível. Admitira que amava Severus e que era correspondido, deixando Black, furioso. Remus e alguns colegas Gryffindors, atraídos pelos gritos, foram ver o que estava acontecendo. Demoraram algum tempo para acalmar os garotos e, quando voltaram para Hogwarts, o namoro deles já era tema de conversa. Mas James e Severus não se importaram. Agora eles poderiam demonstrar seu amor livremente, sem se preocupar se eram flagrados. A partir desse dia, correu tudo bem para o casal, se formaram e cada um arranjou um emprego. Dois anos depois do início do relacionamento, James pedira Severus em casamento e o Slytherin aceitara, comovido. Durante dois meses prepararam o casamento, com convites, roupas, etc… Estava tudo correndo maravilhosamente, quando, uma manhã, Lily aparecera no Ministério alegando que estava grávida de James. A partir desse momento, sua vida tinha desmoronado …

Um barulho obrigou o moreno sair de seus pensamentos e olhar para trás. Ao ver James, Black e Lupin arregalou os olhos, espantado, e se levantou.

-James? Black? Lupin? – Perguntou, sentindo uma mistura intensa de sentimentos em seu peito a ver seu companheiro – James, você não devia estar aqui. Evans…

-Remus descobriu que Lily não estava grávida. – Interrompeu James, com um enorme sorriso no rosto – Ele sabia da nossa relação e desconfiou quando Lily apareceu dizendo que estava grávida.

-Foi fácil, na realidade. – Falou Remus, calmamente. – Vocês sabem que eu sou lobisomem e sei que, quando uma mulher está grávida, ela tem um odor diferente, mais doce. Mas Lily não possuía esse aroma. Então, decidi saber o que estava acontecendo.

Fui a St. Mungus e, após muito procurar, descobri que Lily tinha pago a uma medibruxa para falsificar o teste de gravidez. Confrontei a medibruxa, que confirmou tudo.

Marquei uma reunião com Lily, James e Sirius e a confrontei com a verdade. Ela, percebendo que tinha sido desmascarada, nem pode negar.

O Slytherin não conseguiu acreditar como a ruiva tinha descido tão baixo. E por dinheiro. Remus, vendo a incredulidade de Snape, retirou de dentro do casaco uns papéis e lhe entregou. O moreno leu os papéis com atenção, onde viu a assinatura de Lily, dando um pagamento de 2310 galeões á medibruxa para falsificar o teste e para ficar calada.

Severus sentiu uma enorme raiva dentro de si. Por culpa de Lily, ele tinha passado semanas sem o ver, com uma enorme angústia dentro de si. Sentiu alguém o abraçando e olhou para cima. James o observava apaixonadamente e com um enorme sorriso em seu rosto.

-Esqueça, Sev. – Pediu James, carinhosamente. – Acabou tudo. Eu estou aqui.

-Aquela… – Rosnou Snape, com uma enorme raiva dentro de si. Potter o abraçou mais fortemente e o Slytherin colocou a cabeça no peito do companheiro e suspirou, sentindo seu doce perfume. Abriu os braços, deixando cair os papéis no chão e o abraçou de volta, se acalmando aos poucos.

Remus se baixou, pegou nos papéis, os colocou em ordem e os voltou a aguardar dentro do casaco. Sirius, vendo a demostração de afeto entre eles, ficou visivelmente encabulado e disse:

-Eu e Remus vamos indo…

-Obrigado. – Agradeceu o Gryffindor, enquanto Snape acenou somente com a cabeça. Sirius e Remus acenaram com a cabeça, se entreolharam e aparataram. James e Severus se olharam nos olhos e o Slytherin declarou:

-Eu te amo, James. Viver essas semanas sem você foi uma tortura. Eu te amo.

-Eu também te amo, Sev. – Falou James. Se beijaram com desespero e paixão.

Sabiam que as pessoas os iriam querer separar, pois não eram o casal ideal, de acordo com a sociedade bruxa. Mas, eles iriam lutar de unhas e dentes para ficarem juntos. Ninguém os iria separar. Nunca mais.

FIM

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Mais uma fic SnapexJames que escrevi. Eu acho que ficou bonitinha. Mas detestei Lily. Inventar uma gravidez para casar com James. Mas, o que vocês acharam. Comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Bjs :D


End file.
